The Wrong Entertainment
by IceQueenForLife
Summary: Sherlock tries to find some fun, but things don't go as expected. Good thing Molly is there to help...sort of.


A prompt for Ceaselesslyinlove on Tumblr. Hope u people like it. Also sorry if it's not very Sherlolly-ish.

-IceQueen

xxXxxXxx

Molly was the new flat mate for the notorious Sherlock Holmes right after his best friend John moved out after getting married. They all didn't seem to mind the change Sherlock needed someone to watch after him and who better than Molly herself. Their friendship grew during the fall though now that they lived together they didn't really know where it stood, a weird tension hanged between the two. It was nearly mid-noon when Molly decided to make tea, Sherlock like usual was being as annoying as ever with no cases at all that day.

Molly listened to Sherlock pace around the flat, but she didn't pay him any attention he was probably looking for some cigarets again. She let out a sigh of frustration today really wasn't her day, it was her day off and she wanted to just relax for the day, so far there was no time fore that. Before the fall she would of been more than glad to be around Sherlock for company not that she didn't anymore, but she learned over time it wasn't all good this was one of those reminders.

"Please Molly! I need something to do there has to be something!"

Molly turned around to observe him. He did actually look rather bored. "What do you need then. It's not like I'm much entertainment and no I'm not giving you a gun."

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind the gun and your wrong. You are. You proved that enough during those three years."

"I'm sorry Sherlock your just going to have to entertain yourself."

Sherlock growled in frustration. He mumbled a clear "Fine." He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed out even if it was warm outside. As he went down the stairs he didn't see Toby, Molly's cat, lounged on one of the steps. Accidentally stepping on the poor cat, both let out cries of being startled. Toby though escaped before being hurt further, Sherlock on the other hand not so much. He tumbled down the stairs with some pretty loud thuds ringing though out the flat.

"Sherlock!" Molly's voice rang though out the flat as soon as she heard the thuds. She bound down the stairs panicking seeing Sherlock quiet unconscious on the floor at the very bottom.

"Is everyone all right?" Mrs. Hudson appeared to see what all the commotion was.

"I hope so. Can you help me get Sherlock up the stairs?" Molly asked.

Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly like she had gone crazy. "What? Why not my flat he's already here at the bottom."

"Please…just…can you help me." Molly if she wasn't panicking she would of taken the option, but right now she only cared for Sherlock's well being than the options given right now.

Mrs. Hudson quietly agreed. For quiet the we'll built man like Sherlock he was pretty light weight. They got him back into their flat in no time and laid him on the couch.

"I'll go back down stairs call me if you need anything dear." Molly only nodded in reply to the landlady. Once she was gone Molly went into her medic mode checking over Sherlock in whatever injuries he had. It was only some bruises that were starting to form, for now she only have to wait for Sherlock to wake up.

Molly went over to the kitchen to make new cup of tea the other one was spilled on the table from the sudden panic. She realized her hands were shaking. Molly took some deep breaths trying to calm herself, it took a few breaths eventually she did. With a new cup in her hand she went over to sit on John's chair (now her's), and watched over Sherlock hoping he would wake up soon.

Over time Molly's thoughts started to drift. What if didn't wake up, what then. So many what if's and a others alike, Molly reprimanded herself for thinking stupid thoughts. Things like this happened before especially over those three years she should of been used to it by now, but she wasn't. Thankfully for Molly Sherlock's voice rang though the silent flat.

"You really need to get rid of that damned cat." His voice rang with so much distaste, but Molly couldn't care other than that he was okay she laughed. "Why are you laughing? Aren't you going to tell me off?"

At this she could only laugh harder. Sherlock slowly sat up, he was having quiet the headache right now and hearing Molly laugh didn't really help. The pathologist was near breathless when she was done laughing. Reaching over to the mantle on top of the fireplace she grabbed some medicine and threw it over to Sherlock. Catching it he dryly swallowed two pills.

"Are you done now?" He asked.

"Yes and no…I'm not going to tell you off." Confused he asked. "Why? I just stepped on your cat and insulted him."

"Cause Sherlock it you, your just…yourself and your alright even if you just did step on my cat and fall down a pair of stairs."

At this he thought for a moment and scoffed she was right. "Is there ever a moment were you don't surprise me with your words?"

Cheekily she answered, "I hope not.

xxXxxXxx


End file.
